What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Эдвард вошел в жизнь Беллы и полностью изменил ее. Годами они жили в идиллии. Но, не смотря на это, Белла запуталась в клубке лжи. Освободиться ли Белла? Перевод. А.- MyLifeIsEdwarsCullen


_Эдвард вошел в жизнь Беллы и изменил ее. Годами они жили в идиллии. Но, несмотря на это, Белла запуталась в клубке из лжи. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь освободиться?_

BPOV

_Ты не увидишь моих слез. _

Маленькие слезинки стекали вниз по щеке. Я вытерла их, засопев, но это не помогло остановить новый поток слез.

— Белла? — услышала я знакомый голос, — ты здесь?

— Да, да, — сказала я, вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, — Рози, я здесь.

— Пожалуйста, не плачь, Белла, — пробормотала она. Ее голос не смог меня успокоить.

— Я не плачу, — ответила я, но мой голос сорвался, и против воли я застонала.

— Белла, — услышала я ее голос, выдававший всю ее боль, и после этого могла сказать, что она тоже плачет, — пожалуйста, не делай этого с собой, — умоляла она меня.

— Я должна, Рози, должна, — плача, ответила я,

— Пожалуйста, Белла, не заставляй себя страдать. Все знают: ты знаешь, я знаю, мы все знаем — исключая его. Он не знает. Пожалуйста, Белла, расскажи ему, — сказала она, всхлипывая, — пожалуйста.

— Не могу, Розали, просто не могу. Я не могу заставить себя сделать это. — Пока я говорила это, слезинки, стекавшие по моей щеке, падали на ту картину, где были изображены мы с Эдвардом, счастливые и улыбающиеся.

_Я не могла больше подвергать риску его жизнь._

— Я не могу больше оставаться одна, Рози, просто не могу. — Мой голос отражал все мое душевное состояние. Была какая-то странная настойчивость делать то, что должна.

— Ты больше не будешь одна, Белла, — заверила она меня. — Мы все будем с тобой, но, пожалуйста, расскажи ему. Если он увидит, что ты сама себе причиняешь боль, это разобьет ему сердце.

— Я должна это сделать, Рози. У меня просто нет выбора, — сказала я, резко откидывая голову на спинку дивана.

Одно представление о жизни без Эдварда причинило мне боль, словно я порезалась ножом. Я — ничто без Эдварда. Я не смогла бы потерять все это, но рассказать ему, это…

Рози была сумасшедшей! Я не могла сказать ему! Он бы просто не перенес правды, и не важно, какую боль мне это причиняло, я знала одно: я должна была сохранить все в себе.

— Я не могу потерять его, Рози, просто не могу. Я люблю его.

— Ты не можешь сделать это, Белла. Ты должна противостоять ему, — сказала она.

— Нет, — ответила я. Моя боль становилась моим гневом. Кем она была, чтобы вот так говорить мне, что я должна потерять любовь всей моей жизни? Она просто не имела никаких прав на это — у нее была великолепная жизнь, потрясающий муж, так почему же она хочет уничтожить мою жизнь?

—– Нет, Рози. У тебя прекрасная жизнь. Позволь же мне самой управлять своей. — И как только эти слова сорвались с моих губ, я пожалела, что вообще произнесла их.

— Мне так жаль, — сказала я, вздохнув. — Я просто…

— Все в порядке, Белла. Ты просто слишком много переживаешь, твоя жизнь тебя достала, да и мы в это вмешались, но, Белла, разве это честно, справедливо? Будет лучше, когда ты поймешь, что можешь противостоять ему. Если ты потеряешь что-то, что ты любила, ты перестанешь чувствовать уверенность, почувствуешь боль в груди. Ты не можешь позволить медленно разломать себя на мелкие кусочки. Это чувство просто съест все твои силы. Пожалуйста, Белла, послушай меня и скажи ему.

— Я знаю, ты права, Розали, но я просто не могу. Не смогу пережить еще один удар судьбы, не смогу пережить его потерю. Я просто сломаюсь, если потеряю его, — сказала я, свернулась на кровати в позе эмбриона, сжимая в руке кусочек простыни.

— Белла, чтобы не случилось… — начала Рози, и в этот момент я услышала, как входная дверь открывается, извещая о том, что он пришел домой.

— Рози, я поговорю с тобой чуть позже! — быстро сказала я, отключив телефон и положив его в сумку. Быстро вытерла слезы и побежала в ванную комнату, пересекая зал.

— Белла, я дома! — услышала я, как он зовет меня с лестницы.

— О… одну минутку! — прокричала я в ответ, про себя проклиная мой дрожащий голос. Я быстро умыла лицо, закрасила тени под глазами, чтобы он не смог узнать о том, что я плакала. Подправив макияж, я сбежала с лестницы ему навстречу, приветствуя.

Он был в кухне. Эдвард ослабил галстук, пробежался рукой по своим лохматым волосам; он выглядел просто неповторимо и прекрасно. Я почувствовала гордость оттого, что этот шикарный мужчина является моим мужем, но потом это ощущение, напоминающее о правде и заставляющее вспоминать, снова вернулось.

Я хотела закрыть глаза и все забыть, забыть, что это когда-либо произошло, и снова вернуться в норму. Но этого не случится, и осознание этого мучило меня изнутри. Оно никогда не позволит мне забыть эту глупую чушь.

Его лицо украсила улыбка, и, увидев меня, он повернулся и открыл свои руки для объятий. Я побежала к нему и обняла. Даже после всех эти лет искра между нами по-прежнему ощущалась.

Я поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его, уткнулась головой в изгиб его шеи, и заметила, что Эдвард пахнет как-то по-другому. Старый, знакомый запах. Я хмыкнула. Опять то же самое.

— Эдвард? — сказала я, пряча все свое замешательство, которое все равно было заметно.

— Да, сладкая? — спросил он.

— Почему ты пахнешь как Шанель Номер 1? — спросила я его, наклонив голову, даже если уже знала ответ. Я любила так делать: казаться невинной, хотя на самом деле заранее знала правду. Я никогда не пользовалась Шанель, только Диор, так почему же он пахнет по-другому?

— Ох, я, эм… — пробормотал он и почесал затылок. — Я был в торговом центре, решил попробовать образец духов, то есть, я думал, купить его тебе или нет. И подумал, что, наверно, должен чуть-чуть побрызгать им на себя, чтобы показать тебе? — неуверенно ответил он. Я кивнула, зная правду, но этого не знал он, поэтому я продолжила играть этот спектакль. Так будет меньше проблем.

— Хорошо, — сказала я, целуя его в щеку и улыбаясь. — И почему ты задержался? Обычно, в это время ты дома.

— Я п-поздно закончил работать, Белла. Почему бы тебе перестать задавать вопросы? — спросил он, я увидела гнев в его глазах, казалось, он еле сдерживается.

— Извини, — ответила я, успокаивая его. Он был необходим мне, чтобы снова стать счастливой.

— Ох, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. — И, быстро улыбнувшись самой поразительной улыбкой, он снова стал нормальным Эдвардом.

— Да? — спросила я, и он, протянув руку, достал из спины самый красивый букет.

— Ах, Эдвард! — воскликнула я и, положив руку на сердце, взяла букет. — Они очень красивы.

— Красивые цветы для моей красивой леди, — сказал он, притягивая меня к своей груди. Я обняла его, но правда снова ворвалась в мой мир в самое неподходящее время. Почувствовав, что слезы уже готовы пролиться, я моргнула, стряхивая их и улыбаясь Эдварду. Чтобы не случилось, я пообещала себе одну вещь.

_Ты не увидишь моих слез._

— Ох, и это еще не все, — сказал он, нежно положив руки на мои волосы. — Я свожу тебя сегодня на ужин, — сказал он, и я улыбнулась.

Такое ощущение, что мы годами вместе не ходили куда-нибудь. С тех пор… как это случилось.

Я была взволнована мыслью о предстоящем ужине, и на этой недели это был первый раз, когда мы ужинали вместе, наедине.

— Куда мы пойдем?

— Ты предоставишь это мне, — сказал он, подмигнув. И я почувствовала, что молодой, успешный, семнадцатилетний Эдвард вернулся. — Надень то, что я купил тебе на прошлой неделе, — проинструктировал он меня и вышел из комнаты. После его ухода я снова почувствовала одиночество. Каждый раз, когда он ему выходил из комнаты, я ощущала его, и каждый раз боялась, что он уйдет от меня окончательно и бесповоротно. Мы не можем быть вместе до тех пор, пока я не расскажу правду, а я боюсь этого. Потерять его. Я всегда боялась отпустить его, и сегодняшний день не исключение.

— Я приму душ, и затем мы поедем, — сказал он, и я кивнула.

— Хорошо, — ответила я, поворачиваясь к лестнице, чтобы пойти выбрать платье в комнате. Это событие было таким волнующим — мы с Эдвардом очень редко ходили на разные свидания. Он всегда задерживался на работе, а потом приходил, говорил, что устал, и не хотел ничего делать. У нас давно не было секса, а если бы и был, то он был не таким уж и интересным. Я должна была притворяться, что испытываю оргазм, чего не было на самом деле. Надеюсь, что сегодняшняя ночь все изменит.

Я подбежала к шкафу, достала купленные на прошлой неделе вещи. Эдвард терпел разные перепады настроения в течение последних нескольких недель. В один день он мог быть очень счастливым, покупая для меня много подарков, а в другой день, приходя с работы, был раздражительным. Я бы могла поведать причину такой перемены настроения, но очень часто он испытывал стресс и вечно нападал на меня безо всякой на то причины. Я колебалась и была напугана.

Я заставила себя не думать об этом и оделась. Не хотелось омрачать сегодняшний вечер мыслями об этом страшном секрете. Правда разрушит мою прежнюю жизнь. Она разрушит всю мою жизнь.

Эдвард купил мне очень привлекательную (и дорогую) одежду. Он знал мой вкус, и мне нравилось, что мой муж знает вкус своей жены как свои пять пальцев. Он знал обо мне гораздо больше, чем я сама. Знал, какую музыку я слушаю, какую еду предпочитаю, стиль моей одежды, все, чтобы вы не назвали. Я не могла все это потерять, сказав правду. Я должна держать это в секрете.

Я надела короткое черное платье не длиннее бедра с лентой вокруг талии. На плечи накинула золотой кардиган с паетками. Когда я была моложе, я их ненавидела, но сейчас полюбила. От природы я была очень маленького роста, и мои подруги вечно помогали с туфлями. Также выбирали различные сережки, аксессуары и прочее. У них, в конце концов, было куча бриллиантов, которых они бросали на дно коробки. Мне надо было только мыть голову. Макияж у меня тоже не получался тогда, в моей прошлой жизни. Мне претило краситься и прятать свое истинное лицо, поэтому я просто слегка касалась пудрой кожи.

Как только я была полностью готова, спустилась по лестнице и увидела Эдварда, одетого в джинсы и ожидающего у подножия лестницы. Он улыбнулся мне.

— Готова? — спросил он меня, протягивая руку.

— Как никогда, — ответила я. Единственная вещь, которая не изменилась на протяжении всех лет после нашей первой встречи — то, как по-джентельменски он себя вел. Он был так заботлив, и я не знала, что буду делать, если он докопается до правды. Я жила во лжи, но мне было все равно, ведь эта ложь была лучше раскрытия тайны. Будет и драма, будут и слезы. Суд, развод, боль, — из-за необходимо быть сильной. Я же была слабой. Я была ничто без него. Моя жизнь без него будет пустой.

Это было просто для людей, не бывавших в моей ситуации, советовавших сказать ему правду. Это было легко для них: советовать уйти от него. Они не знали, какую боль мне это причиняет, потому что не испытывали боли. Эти люди наверняка понимали, что нужно сделать на моем месте, но они не я. Никто не знает, какого это: потерять любовь — они все жили в идиллии. Почему я должна была все это разрушить?

Он взял меня за руку, провел к машине, открыл пассажирскую дверь. Как только я села, он закрыл ее и, подойдя к водительской двери, сел за руль. Я повернулась к нему, сверкнув улыбкой.

— Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, — сказала я, дотронувшись до его лица.

— Я... я тоже люблю тебя, — быстро бросил он, повернувшись к стеклу, и завел машину. Когда мы ехали, Эдвард включил музыку. Из колонок полилась раздался голос Эминема.

— Эдвард, с каких пор ты слушаешь Эминема? — спросила я, поворачиваясь к нему и поднимая бровь.

— С этих, — пренебрежительно ответил он. Его музыкальный вкус значительно изменился. У меня не было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать эту мысль, потому что мы уже приехали в ресторан. Когда я прочитала название, мое сердце растаяло. La Bella Italia. Место, где у нас с Эдвардом было первое свидание.

В нашей истории с Эдвардом нет ничего необычного. Мы поженились, как только закончились старшие классы. В старшей школе у меня было много парней, я была "игроком", если так можно выразиться. Я не хотела останавливаться на каком-то одном человеке, этого было не достаточно для меня. Я никогда не думала, что кто-то войдет в мою жизнь, и это будет навсегда.

Однажды по школе пролетели новости о "Новичках". Я не придавала этому такое большое значение, в то время как остальные везде шептались об этом. Форкс — маленький городок, где все друг друга знали. К нам никто не приезжал довольно долго. Возможно, на то, чтобы сюда кто-нибудь переехал, потребовалось бы много лет, поэтому я особо не думала об этом. Я не видела еще этого парня, даже не знала, когда это произойдет. Я ничего о нем не знала.

Эдвард и его семья сюда переехали из Аляски и в первое время держались слишком скованно и обособленно, как и я сама. Нашим единственным совместным предметом была биология, так мы, собственно, и начали друг друга узнавать, а после влюбились. Он познакомил меня со своей семьей, его сестра стала моей лучшей подругой, а его родители — моими собственными. Его братья по сей день кажутся нам слишком раздражающими, но я люблю их и никогда не перестану любить. После встречи с Эдвардом, моя жизнь кардинально изменилась. Все знали, что Белла была очень ветрена.

Когда мы окончили университет, то поженились и осели в Сиэтле. Эдвард работал кардиохирургом в сиэтловской больнице, а я дизайнером. Те дни были идеальны, вплоть до настоящего. Я попалась в клубок лжи, не в состоянии выбраться из этого.

Эдвард подошел к моей двери, открыл ее и взял меня за руку, провожая в ресторан. Мы выбрали личную комнатку в углу ресторана и сели напротив друг друга.

— Столько много времени прошло с тех пор, когда мы где-то ужинали, — сказала я, дотянувшись и взяв его руку в свою.

— Ага, — нервно ответил он, поворачивая головой во все стороны, словно что-то или кого-то искал.

— Ты в порядке, Эдвард? — спросила я, и его глаза неожиданно расширились, и я проследила за его взглядом, чтобы найти обычную пару, как мы.

— Да, да, — сказал он, его голос звучал как-то потеряно. — Я... в порядке. — Он снова повернулся к мне и выглядел при встревожено. После этого мы замолчали, и все мои мечты о нормальном ужине исчезли. Ясно, что что-то наскучило ему, но почему он не поговорил об этом со мной?

Мы заказали еду и молча ели. Тишина душила меня. Когда мы закончили, Эдвард быстро помог мне сесть в машину, и мы поехали домой. Мы быстро вернулись, а я все переживала из-за разрушенного вечера. У меня всегда все плохо, верно?

Как только мы вошли, Эдвард стремительно побежал по лестнице, говоря, что он устал и хочет спать. Я не пошла в комнату — села на диван, полностью оцепенев. Из глаз потекли слезы. Вытерев их, я, не снимая платье, поднялась к Эдварду.

_Ты никогда не увидишь моих слез._

Я поднялась по лестнице в нашу спальню и увидела, что Эдвард уже был готов спать. Подойдя к кровати, сняла платье и туфли, сбросила их на пол и нырнула под одеяло. Я оглядела себя и отвернулась от него, в последнее время так мы и спали. Не прижимались друг к другу, как мы привыкли. Слишком много изменилось, я не хотела говорить ему — боялась и не хотела еще сильнее это менять. С моей стороны это было глупо сохранять эту тайну, даже дико. В моей ситуации нормальная женщина противостояла бы ему, а не закрывать на это глаза, словно бы говоря, что все хорошо.

Прошло уже три недели, когда я обнаружила это впервые. И это открытие полностью убило меня. Это был обычный день, я ожидала прихода Эдварда с работы, но он задерживался. И затем раздался звук нового сообщения. Женский голос сообщил мне: "Я хорошо провела с тобой время сегодня, ты скажи жене, что поздно пришел с работы, опять. Не могу дождаться, когда же снова увижу тебя". Сначала я была озадачена, а затем правда обрушилась на меня. Звонок к Эдварду мгновенно передавался на мой телефон, поэтому женщина звонила ему.

Часть меня умерла в тот день, хотя я отказывалась в это верить. Я отказалась даже противостоять ему. Удалила то сообщение и попыталась зажить нормальной жизнью. Но это не было концом всех СМС, они поступали от самых разных женщин. После этого я должна была признать всю правдивость и реальность ситуации. Я должна была признать, что надоела Эдварду. Каждый день надеялась, что он остановиться, расскажет мне о своих интрижках и вернется ко мне. Получая эти сообщения, мое сердце болело с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее. После этого я решила для себя, что он больше никогда не увидит моих слез.

_Ты никогда не увидишь моих слез._

По многим причинам я решила не говорить ему, что знаю правду. Одна из них — у меня не было сил подготовиться к тому, что бы произошло. Я жила с мыслью о том, что у моего мужа было много любовниц. В этом была причина того, почему он так поздно возвращался с работы, почему приходил уставшим, почему пах по-другому. Я научилась с этим жить, даже если он так поступает со мной, я по-прежнему его любила и не готова была потерять его. Он был моей первой любовью, я же научилась видеть все через розовые очки, и я позволила себе отдаться ему. И что же он сделал взамен? Ушел к другой ради веселья.

Я не увидела, когда это произошло — у нас всегда были безупречные отношения.

Я позволила ему играть со мной, отдалась ему, позволила ему помыкать мной. Я позволила ему взять надо мной власть. Роуз была права: что же я делала? Я позволяла ему помыкать, управлять мною? Он заставил меня пройти через всю ту боль. Я была сумасшедшей, раз жила с мужчиной, который каждый день проводил с другой женщиной. Я должна была уйти, я сломалась. Я больше не горела желанием рассказать ему, что все знаю, рассказать ему, каким самовлюбленным он был. Спросить его, почему он так поступил со мной, спросить его, почему он предал меня. Что я сделала, чтобы заслужить это? Я всегда была примерной, идеальной женой для него.

Рассматривая трещины в стене, я приняла окончательно решение. Я не собиралась служить ему ради его удовольствия. Больше никогда. Я должна была уйти. Это был новый день и новое решение. Мне необходимо было его отпустить. Я должна была освободить себя. Вытерев слезы, быстро встала с кровати. Вымыла лицо, одела чистую одежду: рубашку и толстовку. Также упаковала несколько вещей в небольшой чемоданчик, поставила его рядом с кроватью и повернулась к Эдварду, чтобы понаблюдать за ним в последний раз.

Я посмотрела на него: спящего и умиротворенного — он больше не будет таким, когда проснется. Взяв блокнот, использовала прикроватный столик в качестве подставки. Я написала: «Я знаю». Мой неаккуратный почерк давал гарантию, что он знал, что это писала я. Письмо было коротким, но как нельзя точно отражало то, что я хотела донести. Он осознает, как я жила с ним, терзаемая правдой, чем жертвовала, чтобы жить с ним, но не больше. Слезы скатились из моих глаз при одной мысли о том, что я покину его, но я стряхнула их.

Ты никогда не увидишь моих слез.

— Прощай, Эдвард, — прошептала я, прежде чем схватить сумку, кошелек, телефон и выйти.

Я покинула помещение рано утром и вышла на свежий воздух. И я себя хорошо чувствовала. Роуз была права. Я чувствовала себя так, будто освободилась. Я и была свободна. Странно, но я не плакала от чувства потери Эдварда. Я потеряла его, но была счастлива, потому что стала свободной. Я гордилась собой.

Эдвард был моей первой любовью, и он навсегда останется в моем сердце. Мне будет очень трудно забыть его. Но я знала, что должна забыть его. Знала, что когда-нибудь найду свою любовь. Для меня это был не конец жизни, и что я не нарушила обещание, данное себе.

Ты никогда не увидишь моих слез.

И он никогда не увидит — я не позволю ему увидеть мою боль. Это было тяжело для меня, но я выше этого, я сильная, и я поняла, что сказанные самой себе слова были правильными:

_Что не убьет тебя, то сделает сильнее._


End file.
